el antojo
by yoyes cullen
Summary: Un antojo de Bella que dejará a Edwardfuera de su casa. todos humanos.


No puedo creer que Bella me haya hecho esto, digo, sé que Bella está ahora con el embarazo con las hormonas revolucionadas pero tampoco era para que se hubiese puesto así. Quizá debería haber tenido más cuidado pero bueno, ya me daba igual. Ahora lo importante era que Bella me perdonase, aunque lo mejor sería que lo dejase para mañana no vaya que se enfade aún más, y buscar un sitio donde dormir.

Lo primero que pensé fue que podría ir a casa de mis padres pero recordé que Emment y Rosalie habían vuelto y se habían quedado allí y la verdad no me apetecía nada tener que soportar sus juegos nocturnos mientras que yo estaba frustrado. Mi segunda opción eran Jasper y Alice pero cuando llegué la vecina de al lado, después de verme parado ahí un buen rato esperando a que me abriesen, me dijo que habían salido, no sin antes proponer que me quedase en su casa para "pasar el rato" hasta que ellos volviesen. Sinceramente la chica no estaba nada mal y quizá si no estuviese casado habría aceptado su proposición pero como lo estaba cogí y me fui de allí. Ahora la única opción que me quedaba era irme a un hotel. Fui al primero que vi, afortunadamente era temporada baja por lo que había habitaciones de sobra. Me dieron la 211. Al entrar vi que era una habitación bastante normal. Había solo lo imprescindible, no como otros hoteles en los que me había alojado que tenían más cosas inservibles que servibles. Después de dejar las llaves de mi volvo en la mesita de noche y mi móvil decidí que lo mejor sería tomarme una ducha primero y después acostarme. Una vez en la ducha bajo el chorro del agua caliente (N/A lo que me gustaría estar en la ducha con él jaja...) no pude evitar acordarme de mi discusión con Bella.

FLASHBACK

Ya estaba a punto de terminar mi turno en el hospital y lo estaba deseando. Hoy el día no había sido tan ajetreado como otros pero aún así deseaba llegar a casa y ver a mi Bella. Estaba de 6 meses y cada vez tenía más antojos raros y más frecuentes. Afortunadamente hoy no me había llamado para que le comprase algo. Nada más pensarlo me sonó en móvil.

-¿si?

-Edward, amor, ¿me puedes traer algo?- me dijo Bella con la voz que sabe que no puedo negarle nada.

-¿qué quieres amor? - suspiré.

-Bien, quiero una hamburguesa doble con todo lechuga, tomate, queso, mahonesa, kepchut, huevo... - al decirme esto solo pude pensar que esta vez sería más fácil conseguir el antojo, ya que aunque fueran las dos de la mañana lo bueno de vivir en Nueva York es que siempre hay algo abierto, pero entonces terminó de pedir- y también que lleve helado de fresa y chocolate.

-¿helado?

-Sí, sí helado y después quiero las patatas fritas grandes y un capuchino con leche condensada y virutas de chocolate por encima ¿vale?

-Vale Bella- aunque no sé cómo haré para conseguirlo todo, terminé para mis adentros- te veré luego.

-Vale pero no tardes Eddi- y entonces cortó.

Bella era increíble no sabía cómo podía comer todo eso. Puede que fuese médico pero los antojos de las embarazadas es algo que ningún hombre podría entender jamás.

Después de hablar con Bella fui a hablar con un colega para ver si me podría marchar antes para así no hacer esperar tanto a Bella.

-Oye Tom...

-¿Sí, qué quieres Edward?

-Bella me llamó por un antojo ¿te importaría cubrirme para que pueda salir antes?

-Claro no importa vete no vaya que Bella se desespere.

-Sí vale adiós y te la devolveré te lo prometo

-vale adiós

Me dirigí a los aparcamientos del hospital, donde cogí mi volvo. Fui mirando por las calles para ver si había un sitio para poder comprar lo que me dijo Bella. Al final después de veinte minutos encontré un lugar abierto. Entré y por una vez me alegré de que fuese tan tarde así no tendría que hacer cola ya que no había nadie.

-Hola señor ¿que desea?

-Esto... - uf ya se me había olvidado lo que me había dicho Bella- mmm...- ah ya sé pensé aliviado- quiero una hamburguesa doble completa y también que lleve helado de fresa y chocolate

-¿la hamburguesa con helado?

-Eh si, si es que es un antojo de mi mujer- en el momento que lo dije juro que a la chica le cambio la cara- y también quiero patatas pequeñas y un capuchino con virutas de chocolate.

-Lo siento pero no tenemos capuchino solo descafeinado

-bueno supongo que no le importará, póngamelo.

Cuando terminé de pedir solo tuve que esperar unos pocos minutos para que me diesen mi pedido. Le pagué y después de unas cuantas miradas raras de la chica me marché. A los pocos minutos llegué a casa, esperaba que Bella no se hubiese dormido. Pero por si acaso abrí con mis propias llaves. No me dio tiempo ni a encender la luz cuando algo se abalanzó sobre mí.

-Edward ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?- dijo quitándome las bolsas de las manos.

-Eh ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso no merezco al menos un beso de recompensa por traerte todo eso?- dije estirando mis brazos hacia ella, estaba tan hermosa.

-Edward...- dijo muy seria- no trajiste lo que te pedí

-si que lo traje está todo hay

-no, no está yo te pedí patatas grandes y me trajiste pequeñas y te dije que quería un capuchino y me trajiste descafeinado- me dijo poniendo morros.

-Bella, es que se me olvidó lo de las patatas y es que no tenían capuchino pero pensé que no pasaba nada si te traía esto.

-No, Edward quiero lo que te pedí- dijo dando una patada en el suelo- si no hoy no dormirás aquí

-Bella pero...es que...-tartamudeé de la sorpresa.

-No, Bella no fuera vamos- dijo empujándome y antes de que me diese cuenta ya estaba en la calle.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

por eso aunque le estuve tocando un buen rato a la puerta después de que se me pasase la sorpresa. Cuando sentí que todos mis músculos estaban relajados salí de la ducha y me eché en la cama y...

Cuando abrí los ojos me descolocó no estar en mi cama ni al lado de Bella pero entonces recordé todo. Entonces en el momento que fui a levantarme de la cama tocaron a la puerta de la habitación. Me ajusté mejor la toalla que debí dejarme puesta anoche y fui a abrir la puerta.

-¡Edward amor!

-¿Bella? ¿qué haces aquí?

-Oh Edward estaba tan preocupada, pensé que te habría pasado algo, no sabes cómo me puse cuando llamé a tu casa y Esme me dijo que no fuistes allí y después llamé a Alice y tampoco estabas allí, me puse como loca y me puse a buscarte por todos lados por suerte vi tu volvo en la puerta de este hotel y se me ocurrió que podrías estar aquí, oh Edward lo siento, no debí echarte fue algo raro y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento- dijo llorando contra mi pecho.

-Hey Bella cariño ya está, no llores más, no te preocupes más, está todo bien

-¿de veras? Me siento fatal por haberte echado y me gustaría hacer algo por ti-dijo desatando mi toalla

-¿ah sí?- dije besándola

-sí ven vam...

-Eddi no sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías- dijo Emmentt haciendo ojitos y poniendo una sonrisa burlona.

-Oh Emmentt dejalos no ves que estaban muy "ocupados" - dijo Rosalie riendo

-sí, sí mejor dejemoslos- dijo Alice- y por cierto Edward tapate no vaya que tu amiguito se resfrie

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba desnudo. Le quite la toalla a Bella de las manos y me la puse corriendo mientras los demás se reían incluido mis padres que acababan de llegar.

-Vamos, todos fuera, ahora- les dijo Bella echándolos de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Entonces se volvió hacia a mí- bien ahora que todos se han ido ¿por dónde íbamos?

FIN


End file.
